


I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

by worrisomeme



Series: We Like It Loud [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: The setting sun is barely visible from where Steve’s perched on the window ledge. His sketchbook is propped up on a knee, pencil moving easily across the page. Bucky’s stretches across the fire escape, acoustic guitar in his lap and cigarette dangling from his lips. He’s alternating between picking mindlessly at the strings and scribbling words into a notebook (then furiously scratching them out), his brows knit together in frustration.Steve has noticed he hasn’t gotten anything solid down all day. He’s been chain smoking. Something is definitely bothering him. Steve doesn’t push it, though. He and Bucky have only been dating for a few months and if he doesn’t want to share with him just yet, he’s not going to try and force him.Bucky’s phone buzzes for the millionth time in the last hour, and yet again he sends it to voicemail. Steve isn’t concerned until a half second later when his phone lights up with Natasha’s face.That was not a coincidence.





	

The setting sun is barely visible from where Steve’s perched on the window ledge. His sketchbook is propped up on a knee, pencil moving easily across the page. Bucky’s stretches across the fire escape, acoustic guitar in his lap and cigarette dangling from his lips. He’s alternating between picking mindlessly at the strings and scribbling words into a notebook (then furiously scratching them out), his brows knit together in frustration.

Steve has noticed he hasn’t gotten anything solid down all day. He’s been chain smoking. Something is definitely bothering him. Steve doesn’t push it, though. He and Bucky have only been dating for a few months and if he doesn’t want to share with him just yet, he’s not going to try and force him.

Bucky’s phone buzzes for the millionth time in the last hour, and yet again he sends it to voicemail. Steve isn’t concerned until a half second later when his phone lights up with Natasha’s face.

 _That_ was not a coincidence.

“Talk to your fucking boyfriend,” Natasha insists, not even letting Steve get a greeting in.

“What?” he asks, answering Bucky’s confused look with a shrug.

“Ask him what is wrong. You’re babying him because you’re afraid he’ll stop liking you but guess what, he already knows exactly what he signed up for with you. So stop it. Be your usual pushy self and make him tell you. For the love of god. Tell him I will if he doesn’t!” She’s getting worked up and it is _weird_ seeing her like this.

“Nat chill. Geez. I’ll ask him, oka-“

“Oh fuck off Nat!” Bucky shouts just loud enough so he know she heard him. He hops up and starts pacing.

“You fuck off Bucky Barnes!” she shouts back, despite the fact he won’t be able to hear her.

Steve groans and holds the phone away from his ear. “Okay, fuckin’ rude!” he says, then puts the phone back to his ear. “I do enough damage to my hearing at your shows. Look, I’ll talk to him.”

“If I don’t get a text from you in thirty minutes saying he’s told you, I’m telling you,” she says. Steve knows she’s not fucking around. She doesn’t get this worked up over nothing.

“Okay, I’ll let him know. I’ll text you.”

“You better. Love you Stevie.”

“Love you too Tasha.”

And with that she hangs up. Steve puts down his sketchbook and looks up at Bucky expectantly.

“What?” Bucky asks, lighting another cigarette.

“You really gonna make me ask?”

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes. He stops pacing and puts his hands on his hips. “Are you really more afraid of Natasha than me?” he jokes, but there’s no fire behind his words.

“Absolutely,” Steve says without hesitation. “One hundred percent. Spill.”

Bucky throws his hands up in frustration and surrender, but he doesn’t say anything for another long minute. He starts pacing again and after a while he finally mumbles, “I’m getting evicted, okay? It’s no big deal.”

“Shit Buck,” Steve groans. “That’s shit. You’ve got someplace to go,” he eyes him, already knowing the answer he’s going to get, “Right?”

But Bucky just shrugs.

And there it is.

“Well now you do.” He doesn’t even think about it. Doesn’t hesitate or second guess or regret it the second it’s out of his mouth.

“What?” Bucky sputters. “I can’t do that to you. We have _not_ been dating long enough for you to have to put up with me 24/7 like that. Couples usually wait, what, like, at least a year before moving in with each other, right? It’s only been like six months. I’m not going to do that to you.”

Steve stands up, feet planted, jaw set. He has to look up at Bucky but that makes him no less intimidating. “This isn’t a discussion. You didn’t have anywhere to go, now you do. You are _not_ going to be homeless. End of story.”

Bucky groans and throws his hands up again, resumes his pacing. He opens his mouth to argue a few times, but by now he knows it’s pointless, so instead he just crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

[ **Steve** : He told me. He’s moving in with me.]

[ **Nat** : THANK YOU!]

[ **Nat** : I knew you wouldn’t let me down ;D]

Steve snorts at the text and rolls his eyes fondly, then he focuses his attention back on his boyfriend. “When do you have to be out by?” he asks.

Bucky stops pacing and actually looks a little sheepish now. Steve raises his eyebrows, expectant and totally unamused.

“Tomorrow.”

“Well geez Buck!” Steve throws his hands up. “When were you planning on telling me?”

“I was waiting to see if I could figure something else out,” Bucky argues. “But Nat wouldn’t let me stay with them, she was all ‘why are you gonna sleep on my couch when you’ve got a bed at your boyfriend’s? Just go talk to Steve, move in with him’ blah blah blah.”

“ _She_ has some sense,” Steve teases. “Well, c’mon.” He makes a motion for Bucky to follow him as he climbs back into the apartment.

“C’mon what?” he asks, scrambling to grab his guitar and notebook and follow Steve inside.

“We gotta go get your shit. We’ve only got a couple hours before it gets dark.” He’s slipping on his boots, phone pressed to his ear.

“Who are you calling?” Bucky asks, begrudgingly tugging on his own shoes.

“Everyone.”

 

*

 

It goes even faster than they expect and before dark all of Bucky’s stuff is in piles scattered around Steve’s apartment along with now-empty pizza boxes and beer bottles. The last of their friends have just said their final congratulations and goodbyes and left for the night.

Steve grins as he looks around the room, hands on his hips, but Bucky lets out a sigh and flops onto the couch.

“What?” Steve frowns. “What’s wrong?” He perches himself on the couch next to his boyfriend, facing him and resting a hand on his knee.

Bucky gives a weak smile and rests his hand over Steve’s. He rubs his thumb over his knuckles and looks over at him. “Guilt,” he says with a soft chuckle. “I look around and just see my shit invading your space.”

“You’re not invading my space,” Steve insists. “Do I invade your space?” he asks, crawling into Bucky’s lap to make his point. “Oooh look,” he teases, wiggling his fingers, “I’m all up in your space. Oh shit, what are you gonna fuckin’ do about it?”

Bucky laughs and pinches Steve’s side playfully. “Yeah punk? _Yeah_ punk? I’ll tell you what I’m going to do,” he laughs and flips them so he’s pinning Steve against the couch. “I’m gonna kiss you, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Steve giggles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck and his legs around his waist. He runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair as the brunet nibbles at his bottom lip and pulls back just enough to look at him.

“See? Now we can do this All. The. Time,” Steve says happily.

“You really don’t mind?” Bucky asks, looking unsure. “You don’t think we’re moving too fast?”

“I’m actually really happy about it,” he replies with a little peck to his lips. “Yeah, it’s going fast. Yeah, we would have waited longer if it wasn’t a necessity. But _too_ fast? Nah, I don’t think so. Like I said, it was necessary and I’m _so_ glad I could help you like this.”

Bucky looks like he still isn’t convinced but he settles his weight on top of Steve and kisses him again.

“You’re the most amazing human being, like, ever,” he says against the blond’s lips. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Steve laughs and rolls his eyes. “Same way I did I bet,” he says.

Bucky sits back on his heels, eyes raking over the smaller man’s frame, the smile gone from his lips.

“Where’s your head at?” Steve asks quietly, his hands trailing over his boyfriend’s thighs soothingly.

“I just…” Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. He laces their fingers together and stares down into those summer sky eyes and says quietly, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally was not planning on working on this today, talk about posting it. But, ya know, when the inspiration strikes you just gotta run with it XD I've got at least one more story planned for these guys. Feel free to let me know if there's any scenarios you'd like to see! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate any kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc sososo much!<3 <3 <3
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where I post little drabbles/ficlets sometimes and am always taking prompts! Love you guys! <3


End file.
